The Newest Titan
by tghost96
Summary: Harry discovers he has the power to manipulate and generate electricity. How does he choose to use this power? By being a Teen Titan of course. Pairings: Harry/Raven Rob/Star BB/? Cy/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of The Newest Titan. As you guys already know the main pairings from the summary, I'm going to need help deciding Beast Boy's and Cyborg's love interest. So feel free to drop a review on that. Also feel free to pm me or review if you have questions, complaints, or ideas. Thanks for reading and**

**Enjoy!**

**ps: The chapter has been revised, so please tell me what you think. Also I have a new poll for this story on my profile, so please feel free to vote.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

New Abilities

_June 10, 1996_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Surry_

_It was happening yet again. _

_That tragic night in the Chamber of Death, the night he lost it all. He could see everything around him, as if he was just a spectator to the events. He could see Tonks losing the duel against Bellatrix Lestrange. He could see Sirius rushing in to rescue her._

_He knew what would happen next. He's relived it too many times not to._

_He watched as the duel began. The colorful spells flying to and fro. He watched as Sirius got a lucky shot and knocked Bellatrix to the ground. He saw the cocky smirk that stretched over his once handsome face. Then he heard the laughter; that laugh was the last sound he ever made._

_Even though he knew what would happen next, he couldn't help but surge forward in an absurd belief that he could still save him. But as always, he was too slow. Bellatrix got to her feet and shot a crimson red spell at Sirius before he had a chance to react._

_That face would forever be ingrained in his memory._

_Sirius died with a smile on his face. His last laugh frozen on his features even as his eyes widened in shock. Then he fell backward, his body arcing gracefully as he fell into the veil. Just like all the other times, he couldn't help but try and run into the veil after his godfather. The pain just as apparent now as it was then, except this time there was no one stopping him from diving into the veil with Sirius. He could feel it in the depths of his soul that he could save him. He ran into the gently fluttering veil and saw nothing but darkness._

_Then it came._

_A pain so agonizing that it made the Cruciatus feel like a tickle in comparison. Even through the pain, he could feel a strange power fill him. The power filled him to the brim before the pain intensified. He felt as though he was being electrocuted in a pool of water. The current ran over his body scorching his skin until finally the scream he was just barely holding in was released._

Harry Potter woke screaming. Even though the dream was over, he could still feel the electrical current in his body; however, as his scream faded away, so did the pain. He sat there panting aware of a dull ache in his body. What was that all about? He's had that dream since… that night. He could feel his depression returning. The pain had only temporarily pushed last year's events to the back of his mind.

His sadness came back ten-fold, as he felt hot tears suddenly spring into his emerald green eyes. That night was always at the very edge of his awareness. Every second of every day, his mind would take him back to that terrible night. The night he lost the only father-figure he had. What pained him the most was not that he couldn't save him, (although he_ does_ feel guilty about that too), but that their time together was so brief—just beginning and cut tragically short.

He only got to talk to Sirius a few times over the years. Most of their conversations came in the form of letters; however that didn't stop him from loving Sirius like the father he wish he still had.

Harry decided to stop thinking about Sirius before the feelings of sadness totally engulfed him. Instead, he thought about the bombshell that Dumbledore had dropped on him right after Sirius was killed. If the existence of a super-powerful madman isn't bad enough, then being destined to fight said madman is infinitely worse. Even though he only heard it once, he could remember every word of the prophecy:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Those words became a constant mantra within his mind. He analyzed those words backwards and forward but could not find a way to take himself out of the equation. Each verse matched him in some way: born to parents who defied Voldemort three times before he was born (_check_), born at the end of July, which is the seventh month on most calendars (_check_), marked by Voldemort (_check_). As much as he wished it weren't so, how could the prophecy be about anyone but him?

Dumbledore told him that while he was able to love, all Voldemort could feel was hatred. Harry was also told that the power of love was the strongest power in the world. So in a way, he had a power that the Dark Lord didn't have and didn't know about (_damn, another check_). And since he also knew that Voldemort would never stop pursuing him, there is no way that either of them could live while the other survived (_is there even any need to say it?_).

Even the Daily Prophet somehow figured out some of what the prophecy foretold. All over the paper were headlines that depicted him as the Chosen One-the one destined to destroy the Dark Lord.

But why should he? The wizarding world never did him any favors. Just last year, the whole community turned on him because of Fudge's smear campaign. They all branded him a lunatic puppet and Dumbledore as some kind of evil puppet master. Why should he become their savior?

He clenched his fists as he continued to think about the magic population's capriciousness. They really think that he would just save their lives after all they did to him. He should just run away; there's nothing keeping him here. His friends probably hate him for endangering their lives and he wouldn't blame them if they did.

These thoughts did nothing for his temper and he clenched his fists to the point where his palms began to bleed. He began to feel something build up as his anger at the wizarding world increased.

Then something happened.

His hands began to tingle and he could hear sharp electrical pops coming from them. Looking down, he saw to his disbelief, his hands glowing in electrical energy. Trembling, he held his hands up and away from his body as though they were not his own. It happened so fast that he almost thought he imagined it.

A bolt of what looked like lightning burst from his hands and struck the bare wall of his room. It must have been a rather weak blast since the only damage it caused was a huge singe mark on the beige-colored wall. As far as Harry was concerned, it may as well have made a pinhole in the wall for all the outward reaction he displayed. This surprise was more than his already exhausted emotional arsenal could bear and thus the only emotion he had left was apathy. He looked at his now perfectly normal and familiar hands dispassionately and said his first words all week:

"That was new."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, please feel free to let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of The Newest Titan. First, I'd like to apologize for how long it took to update but school's started again and I barely have time to write anymore, so updates are going to be slow for awhile. Second, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who showed their support for this story. I never seen so many people favoriting and following any story of mine. I also have a few reviews to answer, so feel free to skip right to the story.**

**Juliegirl22: Thanks for being my first reviewer and I hope you stick with the story.**

**Demon-girl15: Thanks for the review and you will definitely see more.**

**Wiltshire: Thanks and here is the moar you wanted lol.**

**krikanalo: Thanks and here you go.**

**Skeiron: I hope this is enough but I will try to get it longer next time.**

**Ace of Hate: Thanks for the tip and I'll try that when I have more time.**

**Jamesk19: Thanks for the review and don't worry, there will definitely be outrage over Harry's absence. And we both know who is going to find out first.**

**So anyway, thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story and me. Also if you want to be mentioned in the next chapter, then please review. But more importantly,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vacation to London

_June 10__th__ 1996_

_8:45 p.m. _

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

"Titans, I have an announcement to make." The brightly garbed teen said.

Raven looked up from her novel glaring slightly at the colorful boy walking into the room. She was just getting to the much anticipated climax of her book when the walking traffic light sauntered in. The other titans were all in the room doing various activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently trying to demolish each other on the Gamestation, while Starfire was watching while cheering them on.

Raven herself was sitting curled up on the end of the couch reading her newest novel. The black colored tome was thick enough to repel most readers but to Raven, the thicker the book, the better it is. Of course, as soon as the boy wonder started his announcement everyone had to stop what they were doing. She watched as he walked in front of the television with narrowed eyes. This announcement better be worth it or there were going to consequences for a certain masked leader.

"Titans." Robin said seriously.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly. Whenever Robin took that tone of voice something had gone wrong in some way.

"WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!" He yelled out unexpectedly. As he intended, everyone jumped in shock at his shout. It took a few moments but soon, what he said registered in all of their minds.

It was like an explosion went off in the tower. Starfire shot up into the air, happily speaking tamaranean. Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing a happy dance right behind the couch. Raven turned to see what Robin was doing during this and wasn't surprised that he was just standing there watching Starfire amusedly. She had always known that Robin had a thing for Starfire. The way he yells her name when she gets injured is enough of an indicator. That scream could probably heard all the way in Mexico.

She couldn't blame him for liking Starfire. She just had this bubbly personality to her that could attract even the darkest of men. Her beauty is only a bonus. With naturally dark red hair and emerald green eyes, she could be considered one of the most beautiful superheroes. She normally wore a purple top that stopped at her mid-riff and a short purple skirt with long purple boots.

Her on the other hand, her beauty isn't as apparent as Starfire's. Raven guessed she could be considered cute. She knew she wasn't even close to looking as good as Starfire does. Her skin was so pale that it could be considered gray. Raven's eyes were an unnatural amethyst color and her hair was a shade of violet. She also had a small ruby colored jewel on her forehead. Unlike Starfire though, her curves were more prominent. Especially under the tight dark colored leotard she wore. Raven usually wore a blue hooded cloak over her leotard. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at this fact. She snapped out of her musings when she saw the other titans stop celebrating.

"So where are we going?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

Cyborg was, as his name suggests, half-machine. Nearly everything below his neck was mechanical. His shoulders were blue, while a strip of his arm can be seen below. The rest of his arm was also blue. His hands were white with silver fingers. Everything else below his head followed the same pattern. His head was the most organic out of his whole body. Half of his face was mechanical, with a red glowing eye right next to his regular gray eye.

Cyborg was the unofficial big brother of the team. He was actually one of the only people she would actually smile for. He's usually as playful and laidback as Beast Boy but knows when to get serious unlike the green shapeshifter.

"Yeah dude, are we going to Paris, Hawaii, or maybe Australia?" Beast Boy asked in his normally humorous manner.

Beast Boy was a green skinned human, who could change into any animal at will. He had short forest green hair and similarly colored eyes. He had a boyish looking face with a pointed tooth always peeking out of his mouth. He is always in his purple and black jumpsuit, even outside of missions.

Beast Boy could be considered the little brother of the group in Raven's opinion. He acted mature at times but he usually acts like an annoying little brother. He proclaims himself as funny but his jokes made her frown almost all the time. There are only rare occasions that she actually smiles at his jokes.

"According to Batman, there have been attacks all over London." Robin said seriously. "He doesn't know much about the attacks but he doesn't think they will be really difficult to stop." "I figured that if we have to go to England, then we can at least have a little vacation." He finished happily.

Of course the cheers commenced again. Raven didn't think that the cheers were for going to London but were instead for going on a vacation itself. Crime in Jump City has spiked considerably since the Titans were formed. It was as if the criminals wanted to test their strength against the new teen superheroes. Usually they were out late every night putting villains behind bars. Tonight was the first time they had the evening to themselves.

Robin of course didn't join in the cheering, opting for just smiling enthusiastically with a hint of pride at making his team happy. But that was her leader, always cool, calm, and collected, although his outfit might suggest the opposite.

Robin wore a brightly colored uniform. He wore a bright red shirt with a black badge that had a yellow r on it. His cape was bright yellow on the inside but was black on the outside. It also seemed to be made of really tough material, as it never seems to get ripped. He finished the bright outfit with tight, green spandex pants and black, steel tipped boots. He also wore a black lined white mask over his eyes. Assumedly protecting his secret identity.

His colorful choice of uniforms garnered him the nickname "the walking traffic light". He of course didn't know about the name but all the titans except Starfire called him that behind his back. She returned to returned to reality when Robin started speaking.

"By your cheers, I guess you wanna go." Robin said knowingly.

The others gave Robin a "yeah duh" look while Raven looked thoughtful. She really didn't want to go to London. Not because she doesn't want a vacation, it was just the feeling she got from the place. Before coming to the Titans, she flew over England to get to the U.S. It was a day she would never forget. The dark power she sensed was incredible. She just knew that going back there would be bad news. However, she knew the others really wanted to go, so she decided to suck up her fears and go with them. While she may act like an emotionless freak, deep down Raven loved her friends like family.

"Raven?" Robin asked concerned.

Not saying anything, she nodded and went to her room to pack for the upcoming trip. Being a telepath, she was able to read Robin's surface thoughts. She learned that their flight to London was the next day and that they would have to get up earlier than usual. While it may be disconcerting to a certain green changeling, Raven had no problems with getting up early. She usually got up at the crack of dawn to meditate on the roof anyway.

As she entered her rather foreboding looking room, she made a beeline for her closet. Searching the floor of the closet, she felt her hands clasp around a leather strap. Pulling it out, she laid her eyes on the deep blue duffle bag that she moved into the tower with. Laying the bag on the bed, she moved throughout the room placing clothes and books into the rather small bag. Knowing a great deal of magic, Raven had enchanted the bag to hold way more than it should be able to.

Not knowing how long she would be in London, she packed seven leotards, bras, and cloaks. She also packed seven pairs of underwear and socks. She then packed three novels and placed the fourth on her dresser for the plane ride.

After zipping the bag closed, she placed it in front of her bed and went into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, she stripped and stepped into the shower. Turning the water on, she bathed, got out, changed into a pair of plain pajamas and stepped up to the sink. After brushing her teeth, she went back into her bedroom and climbed into bed. Pulling the sheets to her chin, she found herself hoping that the bad feeling she was still having was just her being paranoid. A few minutes later, she found herself drifting off.

However in another country, a still very shocked boy was just opening the window to let a messenger owl into his room.

* * *

**A/N: Whoever guess who sent the letter gets a shout out and virtual cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up Everyone! I'm back for another chapter of The Newest Titan. Hope I didn't leave you guys waiting for to long.(Side steps thrown tomato) Okay guess I did take a little to long. Sorry about that but Senior year can be really taxing. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who followed/favorited this story and for the people who reviewed.**

**Thunder18: Thanks and hope you like the newest chapter.**

**Krikanalo: Thanks for reviewing again and good guess but his powers aren't magic based so the ministry has no reason to contact him.**

** Wilt: nice name and thanks for the review. Trust me the meeting is going to be something to remember. Also the owl was just a common messenger owl, I have plans for Hedwig but good guess.**

**Ninja Master: Thanks for reviewing for both chapters and I hope I answered all of your questions earlier. Also good guess but the heroes know nothing about Harry yet but they will soon.**

**Mattcun: Thanks for the review and I hope you stay with the story.**

**ElectraAmethystBlack: Thanks for the review and I hope I didn't keep you waiting long;)**

**Juliegirl22: Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you this chapter. Also another good guess but Hermione and Ron are still banned from writing to Harry in this story but they'll talk again soon.**

**Unfortunately you guys didn't guess right but still made some pretty good guesses. Also for those who didn't review, if you want a shout out in the next chapter please review. Now on to the story.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Letter

_However in another country, a still very shocked boy was just opening the window to let a messenger owl into his room._

_June 10__th__ 1996_

_3:00 a.m._

Hearing a tapping to his left, a still very much stunned Harry Potter's eyes drifted from his thankfully not sparking hands and glanced to the window. Outside the glass staring imperiously into the room stood an important looking screech owl. Harry carefully got up and sluggishly made his way to the window.

Unlocking the window, he lifted it high enough for the owl to fly in before closing it again. Turning his eyes to the bird, he noticed the letter tied around its leg. As he stepped closer, the bird lifted its leg so that he may remove the letter. After fumbling with the string attaching the envelope to the owl's leg, the letter was removed. Setting it aside, he grabbed the water dish from Hedwig's cage and filled it with some water from a pitcher beside the cage.

Once the owl drank its fill, it flew over to the window and waited for Harry to open it. Striding across the room once more, Harry let the owl out and watched as it disappeared from sight. Sighing, Harry closed and locked the window and fell onto his bed. He just couldn't get the past ten minutes out of his head. What with the dream he has had since that fateful night at the Department of Mysteries changing abruptly and the fact that he seems to be a human lightning rod, it's no wonder he couldn't clear his head.

The dream always ended when he was just about to dive in the veil. On occasion, Remus would stop him in the dream just like he did in reality. This time however, he managed to dive in after Sirius. What he couldn't understand was why. What caused the change in his nightmare? And what about the strange pain? He felt the torturous agony of the cruciatus more times than anyone ever should. Yet, the pain he felt in his dream and upon waking up was even worse. If he could compare it to anything, it would probably be similar to being electrocuted while being completely submerged in water. It's a wonder that the Dursleys didn't wake up from his pain-filled shrieks.

At first he just considered it a strange dream. It wouldn't be the first time that something strange happened to him in dreams. However, he couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as he felt the slightest amount of anger, his hands started glowing. Looking down at his pale, calloused hands, he could easily imagine the electricity streaking over his hands. Just the slightest movement discharged the electricity from his hands in the form of a lightning bolt. Who knows how long it would take to clean the singe mark off the walls.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how his relatives would react. His uncle could turn really interesting shades when angered. After getting over his fear of him, Harry actually made a little game out of making Vernon mad. He'd mentally try to name each color his uncle would change. So far, he managed to get Vernon to turn purple.

Most people might have been intimidated but Harry found no reason to be scared anymore. He's fairly proficient at magic and with this new ability he seemed to have gained, he could deep fry Vernon before he lays a hand on him. That should be his next order of business. He should really learn how to control his new power. It could be extremely useful to him. Normally he would consider using it for the war-effort but he really did mean what he thought. The wizarding world didn't deserve his help. He was considering withdrawing all of his money and leaving the country. Without Voldemort breathing down his neck, he could hone his abilities and defeat the dark lord on his own terms.

Speaking of money, he should really look at this letter. He could tell it was from Gringotts by the seal on the front. Picking up the letter, he pealed the seal back, so he could open the envelope. Inside was only one piece of parchment. Unfolding the parchment, Harry switched his lamp on and began to read.

**Dear Mr. Harry Potter**

**I am Slipknot, the account manager of the vast Black estate. As the primary benefactor of a Mr. Sirius Black's will, you must have a private meeting with me to discuss your inheritance. Mr. Black has made it clear that he wants you to hear the will before anyone else.**

**Please find enclosed a port key that is assigned to transport you to the bank at 6:30 a.m. sharp. If you must postpone the meeting, send an owl beforehand and we'll be sure to get back to you.**

**Thank you for your consideration**

**Slipknot, Black family account manager**

After finishing the letter, Harry became shocked all over again. _He_ was the primary benefactor of Sirius's will? He expected Remus to get all of Sirius's money, not him. He didn't want the money; he'd rather have Sirius here with him rather than the money in his vault.

However, he could never refuse something Sirius wanted to give him. He'd be insulting his memory by refusing his gift. Maybe he could find something productive to do with the money.

Looking at the clock, he noticed he had two hours to get ready.

"Guess there's no point in going back to sleep now." He muttered to himself. Going to his closet, he got the smallest shirt and pair of pants he could find. Even though he knew that the oversized castoffs from his cousin would swallow him, he never had the opportunity to shop for clothes that fit. Grabbing his clothes, he walked to his door and paused. He planned on taking a shower but he didn't want to wake the Dursleys up.

He just didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Deciding to just deal with them after the shower, he slowly opened his door. Luckily, the door didn't creak. Once the door was fully open, he walked across the hall and stepped into the bathroom.

Just like the rest of the house, excluding his room, the bathroom was spotless. It was as if his Aunt Petunia came in behind anyone who used it and re-cleaned it vigorously. Placing his clothes on the sink, he reached down and removed a wash cloth and a large towel from the cabinet.

Placing these on the toilet seat, he went to the spotless porcelain tub and turned the water on. A split second later, the shower head was turned on. Fortunately, Vernon had installed a soundless showerhead. So the sound of the water running wouldn't wake the Dursleys up. Once the water was at the right temperature, Harry stripped down and stepped into the shower.

About an hour later, he was dried off and dressed. After brushing his teeth and futilely trying to tame his hair, he decided to take one final look at his reflection.

He saw a fairly skinny young man in front of him. Harry's raven black hair was just as wild as ever, even though he spent the last ten minutes trying to comb it. His emerald green eyes were still tired looking from his lack of sleep and his pale skin desperately needed sunlight. Though in his opinion he isn't the best looking guy around, he did look better than he did all summer.

After giving himself one final look-over, he picked up his discarded nightclothes and towels and proceeded to leave the bathroom. Stepping back into his room, he closed the door and dropped the clothes and towel into his basket. Noticing that his clock said 5:30, he decided to read one of his text books to kill the last hour before the portkey transported him to Gringotts.

Going to the trunk located at the end of his bed, he dug through it before locating the book he wanted to read. Grabbing "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5", he lied down on his bed and began to read.

* * *

_57 minutes later_

Harry looked up from the book and glanced at the clock again. He's been doing this periodically while reading the surprisingly interesting book. Noticing that he only had a few minutes left, he folded the page he was on and shut the book. Striding to his desk, he grabbed the envelope and retrieved the portkey from inside. The portkey was a simple gray rock. Looking at the clock again, he started counting down in his head.

As soon as he reached one, the portkey glowed in its trademark soft blue light. The next thing he felt was the hook around the naval. The last thing he saw before landing was a bright swirl of colors before he slammed into the ground. Looking up from his position on the ground, he noticed the vast marble halls of the bank. Knowing that he made it, Harry made his way to the nearest teller.

Since it was so early in the morning, no one was at the bank but Harry and the goblins that run it. Stepping up to the desk, he waited until the small goblin acknowledged him. Writing down a few more things in a notebook, the goblin finally looked up.

"May I help you?" he asked gruffly.

Harry, not intimidated in the least, silently handed him the letter he grabbed right before the portkey went off.

Studying the letter intently the goblin looked up at him for a moment before nodding in recognition.

"Ah Mr. Potter, yes you're just in time." The goblin said respectfully, before hopping off his stool. "Come, I will take you to the Black family Account Manager." The goblin then quickly hurried off with Harry trailing along right behind him. Going through the doors behind the teller's desk, Harry found himself turning down various hallways and doors. If the goblin wasn't there leading him, he most likely would have gotten lost.

Finally the goblin stopped in front of a very ornate door. Unlike all the wooden or bronze doors they passed, this one was made of solid silver. Along the edges of the door were various symbols. He guessed they were runes, although for what they did, he didn't know.

"The Black family account manager is through there." The goblin teller stated. "When you're ready to leave, I will lead you back to the main bank."

With that said, the goblin quickly scurried down the hallway before disappearing from sight. Turning back to the manager's door, Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review or I'll have Raven visit you in your dreams;)**

**ps: The above response with no user name is** **Wilt's response. Sorry doc manager won't let me type your whole username.  
**

**Pps: Thanks for letting me shorten your name Wilt.**


End file.
